


Apple Cider

by nyghtmare



Series: BL Halloween Bingo [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Rhys is bored and stumbles upon a bottle of sparkling apple cider while going through Jack's kitchen.





	Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Promt #4 of my Borderlands Halloween bingo card: apple cider.

Rhys was bored.

Jack was working late, as usual, and Rhys was getting ridiculously bored with waiting in Jack's penthouse. Well… _their_ penthouse. He still couldn't believe Jack had moved him in, literally. He went home to his apartment to find a note from Jack taped to the door stating not to bother as all his stuff had been moved and if he didn’t get _home_ Jack was going to airlock his “obnoxious” sock collection. _Bastard._

Honestly, until that point, he hadn’t even considered Jack wanting him to move in. He tried to be mad that Jack hadn’t even asked him, but really, he’d been too happy to care.

But there he was, home alone, draped over the sofa, and _BORED_.

Guess that meant there was no reason not to raid the kitchen and actually explore the apartment… right?

Rhys pushed himself up off the couch and padded into the kitchen. At least he could start there, quench his thirst before exploring the rest.

His fingers ran along the surface of the marble island top, admiring the patterns that spread out through the stone as he rounded to the fridge. A giant stainless-steel monstrosity with more technology added than even a simple computer. One touch and the front appeared clear as if he was staring through glass into the fridge instead of a large embedded monitor with cameras inside. He had to admit it was pretty cool.

But of course, the fridge was empty! Just as barely touched as the rest of the stainless-steel appliances housed in the kitchen. Jack never had time to cook for himself and Rhys honestly wondered how the man was still functioning. Coffee and pretzels was _not_ a sustainable diet.

With a sigh, Rhys set to snooping through cupboards in search of something to drink. It wasn't until the last one, of course, that he finally found something. He grabbed the long-necked bottle with his flesh hand and turned it over to read the label.

_Sparkling apple cider. _

Well, it was better than nothing, he thought to himself with a shrug and quickly broke the seal, twisting off the cap. He'd have to have a talk later with Jack about actually stocking the kitchen…

With his drink acquired, he headed back to the living room, taking a sip of the stuff straight from the bottle. The sharp, sweet taste instantly overwhelmed his tastebuds and he couldn't help but groan in delight. A tingling warmth spread through him from his chest through to his fingertips not unlike alcohol, and he grinned, taking another sip. He'd had cider before, but somehow this tasted better. Probably more of Jack's expensive tastes. He still getting used to that.

In the living room, Rhys took a moment to find the remote for the sound system amongst a sea of other remotes. Soon music was blaring through hidden speakers filling the room, a catchy beat that had Rhys's hips swaying to the music as he took another sip of the cider. He figured it must have been alcoholic because damn was he feeling good.

He felt so fucking good.

He started to get into the dance, moving around the living room and using the bottle as his microphone as he went. He lost himself in it. Boredom forgotten. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed other than three or four songs had gone by before he'd even noticed it.

Then a shiver slid up his spine and his gut clenched hard in sudden arousal. He cursed under his breath, dropping his hand absentmindedly to press his palm against his tented pants, drawing a groan from himself. It felt too good, he was overwhelmingly sensitive.

Wait…

When had that happened?

Another intense wave of arousal passed through him and he shuddered, squeezing his hard cock through his overly tight pants, suddenly grinding himself into his palm. He couldn't remember the last time he was this horny, especially on his own.

His thoughts were a mess, unable to concentrate for long on anything else.

He wanted Jack.

He moved with the intention of going to his partner, but his feet were already carrying him in the opposite direction of the elevator to the bedroom instead. He gulped down more of the delicious cider before setting it down on the bedside table.

Quickly, he began to strip his clothes off, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor until all that remained were his dark maroon underwear. He fell onto his back on the large bed, legs still hanging off the edge.

Once he was settled comfortably, he opened his cybernetic palm and called Jack, waiting impatiently for the other to answer. As it was connecting, his flesh hand smoothed down over his stomach, palm flat over the quivering skin. His breath caught in his throat, enjoying the oddly oversensitive touch making him shudder as his cock twitched in excitement. He couldn’t resist.

Fuck, he was so fucking horny.

"Rhysie, babe, what are ya up to?" Jack's voice filtered through Rhys' palm. “I’ll be home soon.”

"Ja—_ACK_!" Rhys greeted, cut off by a groan as he slid his palm over his trapped erection. His head tipped back, body arching in heightened pleasure. There was already a sizable wet spot forming in his underwear and he pressed it, feeling the precum ooze out.

Why couldn’t he resist the urge to touch himself?!

A chuckle filtered through Rhys' metal palm. "Havin' fun without me, kitten?" Jack said, and Rhys shuddered at the pet name. Jack knew what it did to him, and he used it on purpose.

Under normal circumstances, Rhys would have been blushing beat red, but now he was so hard it hurt. His brain was clouded by lust and all he wanted, no, _needed_ was Jack.

"Come home, _please_," he whined, finally looking at the hologram in his palm.

Jack was smirking. "Tell me what ya want."

"You, I want— I need _you_. Please, Jack," Rhys groaned out as he rubbed himself. He wasn't sure why he was so desperate, but desire burned through his veins drowning out all rational thoughts. He thrust and grinded his cock up into his hand. "I need your dick, need you to fuck me."

"I dunno, babe, I have so much wo—"

"_Jaaack_," Rhys whined, interrupting. He groaned, arching off the bed again. "Please, please, plea—Ah!" He interrupted himself with a gasp as he pumped his cock through the stretchy material. Humiliation burned bright on his face now, but he'd be lying if he said even that wasn't turning him on. He had never been this aroused in his life, blood boiling with need and he craved Jack like he craved the air he breathed.

His cock ached to be freed and he couldn't resist anymore. Fingers slipped past the waistband, freeing his cock from its confines with a sigh of relief. The head was an angry red and leaking and his skin pulled taut like he’d been edging for hours not 10 minutes.

"I fucking need you so bad, Jack. Please, I need to feel you inside me." His voice cracked as he began fucking his fist.

Jack's breath hitched and for once he didn’t chastise Rhys for his language. Rhys barely registered the sound of something falling on Jack’s end followed by a curse from Jack. "Tell me how bad you need it, kitten."

"S-so empty without you," Rhys said, moaning lewdly. "Need to feel you fill me, fuck me open."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack purred, cocky grin pulling at his lips. "You love my dick, dontchya, kitten?"

"Yes, _yes_, Jack. I love your cock," Rhys breathed out, dick twitching again at the pet name. His back arched off the bed as he squeezed himself, hand wet with precum that sped up the pace as he stroked himself. "_Hurry_!"

"Almost there," Jack said with a chuckle, and Rhys vaguely heard the chime of the elevator signalling that Jack was there.

He ended the call.

Jack burst through the bedroom door a second later. "You misbehaving little shit," Jack growled, a shit eating grin on his face. His eyes racked over Rhys hungrily as he approached, and Rhys shivered. “I _was_ working.”

"Then punish me," Rhys groaned out, hand still working his cock. "Whatever, just fuck ne _now_!"

"No," Jack replied, pausing to remove a few of his layers. "Not until after I've eaten that pretty little ass of yours." He yanked his sweater off before setting to work on his belt and soon after his pants joined the rest of his clothes on the floor while Rhys shoved off his underwear hastily, eye Jack’s already hard dick hungrily.

It was then Jack's eyes caught the bottle still sitting on the nightstand and a grin broke out over his face. "Rhysie, what's this? You weren't supposed to find it yet." He snatched the bottle off the table, grinning down at Rhys.

"What does apple cider have to do with you fucking me," Rhys huffed out, exasperated.

"Everything," Jack said before chugging a fair amount of the stuff. He replaced it back on the nightstand before chasing Rhys up the bed and stealing a hungry kiss. "That," he said, pausing to kiss down Rhys' jaw, "is a powerful…" His tongue teased over Rhys' neck, nipping at the pulse point. "...aphrodisiac."

"Wha-- oh fuck, yes," Rhys groaned, arching into Jack's touch as warm hands slid over his body. Nails scraped lightly over skin, but it made a surge of arousal flood his body. Whatever Jack was trying to say didn't matter. It felt so good.

Jack moved down over his chest, taking his time to lavish a nipple with his tongue and teeth, teasing the bud between his lips.

Rhys couldn't resist burying a hand in Jack's hair, the other one fisted the sheets beside them. He cried out in bliss, seeing stars as Jack bit down on his other nipple, tongue teasing over the abused flesh before he continued his path down over Rhys' quivering stomach.

He sucked in a breath as Jack kissed a spot just beside where Rhys' dick lay, hot and heavy on his stomach and he whined, trying to push up before Jack's hands shoved his hips down. He kept moving down, ignoring Rhys' weeping cock entirely in favour of sucking a mark into Rhys' inner thigh.

"Fuck, Jack! _Please_!" Rhys all but sobbed, writhing against the sheets in sheer desperation, and Jack finally took pity on him.

Pushing Rhys' legs up and open, Jack pinned them there as he moved down between them. Leaning in close, he licked a strip over Rhys' perineum, drawing a loud gasp from the younger man. He teased the tip of his tongue around Rhys' hole, refusing to push in even when Rhys began to squirm.

Rhys was trembling now, near tears from absolute need. His cock ached but Jack's tongue felt like heaven. He reached above him, fists tangling in the sheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself, clear the fog of arousal in his mind that had him racing for the edge way too soon.

His body was sensitive and when Jack's tongue finally delved inside, he arched off the mattress, moaning Jack's name as his toes curled in pleasure.

The pace Jack kept remained frustratingly slow, taking his time to thrust his tongue in and out of Rhys' clenching hole, coaxing the man to relax. His nose pressed into Rhys' perineum making the man shout his name.

Rhys' could feel every movement, every electric jolt of pleasure shooting through his body and making his cock leak profusely. He writhed against the sheets, hips pushing down onto Jack’s tongue to try and encourage him to move faster.

Desperation was burning through Rhys' mind, the need was so bad it ached, and he chased after his release. The torture was driving him mad. "Jack, Jack, _please_!" he begged.

The answering chuckle from Jack made Rhys' shudder as he felt it against his skin more than heard it. "You're so cute when ya beg," he teased.

Rhys opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud moan from another wet swipe of Jack's tongue. His flesh hand shot down, tangling into Jack's hair as that devilish tongue fucked into him, flexing and curling inside Rhys as it went. Stars clouded Rhys' vision.

His head tipped back, eyes falling shut until a groan from Jack drew his attention from the pleasure filled haze long enough for what he saw to send a surge of heat pooling into his groin. "Jack," he groaned out, watching as Jack ground himself down into the mattress practically humping the sheets.

The sight alone was Rhys' undoing.

With a shout of Jack's name, Rhys came hard, head snapping back, body arching high off the sheets. His cock spasmed, painting his stomach and chest with white. Pleasure flooded his veins leaving him dazed.

Jack pulled away looking absolutely wrecked. His pupils were blown wide and eyes glazed with lust, hair mussed from Rhys' fingers, and lips red and slick with saliva. He smirked at Rhys. "Already, kitten?"

"Shut up!" Rhys snapped, yanking the man by his hair up into a rough kiss. Despite having cum, his dick was still hard, arousal curling inside him.

The kiss was rough, all tongue and teeth and burning hunger that consumed the both of them. Rhys used the distraction to flip them over and straddle Jack's hips before the man could protest. He'd had enough of the teasing, he needed Jack inside him now. He rocked his ass down onto Jack's erection.

"Fuck!" Jack broke the kiss as he cursed, breathless. His hips bucked up against Rhys, and Rhys grinned at the wild look in Jack's eyes.

"Language," he teased, grin widening as he earned himself a glare. He reached back, grabbing Jack's cock as he lined himself up.

Jack opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but Rhys cut him off, sinking down onto his thick cock. They both moaned in unison.

Rhys didn't give either of them time to adjust. He was too far gone, too needy and worked up to wait. Resting his palms on Jack's chest, he lifted himself nearly off of Jack, enjoying the drag and pull of the man's thick cock moving inside him. His toes curled at the pleasure, head thrown back. He held the position for a moment before slamming back down with a moan of Jack's name.

Jack's hands slid up Rhys' thighs, gabbing onto his hips as Rhys started bouncing on his dick. "Jesus, pumpkin, you're so fuckin' tight."

Holding still for a moment, Rhys shifted his position. He sat back, resting his hands on Jack's thighs and spreading his legs so Jack could enjoy the view as Rhys moved, rolling his hips with each movement.

Jack's hands slid up Rhys' inner thighs, hips slamming up into him as he watched himself disappear into the tight heat of Rhys' body. The hunger in his eyes sent a tremor racing up Rhys' spine and he gasped Jack's name.

Pushing up into a sitting position, Jack wrapped an arm around Rhys' waist and pulled him close. He caught Rhys off guard long enough to flip them over and pull the man's legs over his shoulders.

Rhys couldn't even get a word in before Jack's hips were slamming into him again, hard and fast. It felt so good to be filled and stretched, so good to feel Jack moving inside him. Rhys moaned, almost chanting Jack's name like a prayer as he writhed against the sheets.

Jack leaned forward, practically folding Rhys in half. One hand fell to the mattress, supporting himself as he slammed into Rhys.

The position burned his muscles at first, but the new angle had Rhys crying out in pleasure with every thrust as Jack brushed that tight bundle of nerves inside him. His hands shot out, clutching tight to Jack's arms. "T-there, please, oh fuck, _please_ Jack."

"Touch yourself for me, kitten," Jack said, breathless.

Rhys reluctantly released Jack's arm, reaching between them with his flesh hand to stroke his cock. He was so close, he could taste it. His head fell back, bodying arching. He was right there so… so close..."Ah, Jack!"

"Cum for me, Rhys," Jack said, and it was all Rhys needed to slip over the edge.

With a loud cry, his second orgasm slammed into him. White hot pleasure overwhelmed his senses, clouding his vision as he came hard. His release shot out between them, practically chanting Jack's name as he rode it out milking his cock for ever drop.

Jack swore, his pace faltering before his hips stilled deep inside Rhys. He came shortly after, moaning his partner’s name, body shuddering above Rhys. Rhys could feel every pulse of Jack’s cock filling him.

Sitting back up, Jack eased Rhys' legs off his shoulders gently, before he slid out and collapsed beside him, both of them boneless and content in the afterglow of release.

Rhys was thoroughly spent. His eyelids were so heavy, but he forced himself to roll over, resting against Jack's side, head on the man's chest. He knew he should get up and clean himself of, but his body felt so heavy.

"What the hell was that?" he asked once his breathing had returned to normal. He’d never had an orgasm that intense before and now that his mind was clear, he could focus on what Jack had said earlier.

_An aphrodisiac. _

Jack chuckled, snaking an arm around the lithe man. He sounded just as tired as Rhys felt and he stifled a yawn before responding, "Apple cider… just with a special ingredient. I bought it for us to have some fun with."

"Mm," Rhys mumbled, already half asleep and struggling to form words. He was so thoroughly spent and boneless he sunk into Jack perfectly. “Get more of it then,” he finally added, feeling the rumble of Jack's answering chuckle.

Sleep claimed him not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudo to let me know what ya thought!


End file.
